While the device of the present invention has been primarily developed for use in the capping and uncapping of laboratory vials, and has been permanently developed and employed for this purpose and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the inventive concepts herein are capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
The general art of capping and uncapping containers is quite highly developed, examples of the development being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,271; 3,852,941; 3,844,093 and 3,522,690. However, the prior art devices are extremely complex, expensive and unreliable, and not suited for use in the manner of applicant's device, except for U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,271. However, this device is relatively costly and lacking in long term reliability.